


I cried out and you were there.

by Pippinmerry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Car Accidents, Hurt Barry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippinmerry/pseuds/Pippinmerry
Summary: When Barry is driving one of the officers from the CCPD top her home, they get in a terrible car accident. The first thought on barrys mind was Oliver. Luckily, Oliver always watches over Barry and saw what happened.





	

Barry had learnt to drive well before becoming the Flash, and was something he stood enjoy. He had a car he used often if he wanted to take a 'slow' day. Like today. He was just finishing up when one of the younger officers, Lisa, bounced over to him smiling. "Barry! Think I can get a lift home please?" he smiled trying to look adorable. Barry laughed and nodded, he knew she didn't live far off his route home anyway. They both made their way down to his car, which wasn't anything special bit be like it. Red, of course. Barry got into thefront with Lisa as the radio was turned up loud making them both laugh and sing to the pop song on. The car drove down the busy streets happily as the two inside sang away. Barry pulled up to a junction, looking belt pulling out but then everything hurt. The car had been hit by someone speeding through the junction. Barrys car rolled a few times before stopping on its roof. 

Barry slowly opened his eyes and groaned loudlu as he tried to process what happened. He looked up seeing the world upside down from the window. Slowly, he looked over himself, before he cried out in pain one of hours legs trapped from the crash. His first thought was Oliver Queen, who he had just recently started dating publicly. They had been dating for months in secret but wanted to be public. Hours second was Lisa. "No,..no Lisa?!" he cried out hourse add he looked over to be slowly touching her cheek, tears suddenly pouring from his eyes as he lowered his hand. He had to get out, he needed to get out this car. People were gathering around the car calling for help and some trying to get the doors open. Barry cried as he hasn't felt so scared and weak before, as he looked to his windows slowly before he saw a familiar green swishing. The Green Arrow had come to save him. 

Oliver never let Barry leave home without having tabs on him, just for his own peace of mind. Today he was glad he had a one off goes contacts said that Barry had crashed. Oliver suited up and got there as fast as his bike could take him, throwing it across the street as he ran towards the crushed car, his heart pounding. He knelt down song Barry was still awake. "Barry I'm here" he said softly add he knelt down and looked at him deeply touching his cheek softly. Barry looked at him deeply and smiled weakly. "She's dead" Barry cried softly, in complete shock shaking all over. Oliver strioked his cheek gently, before he stood up and attempted to get the door off, to save him song the engine was starting to smoke badly. "I will get you out Barry." he said deeply, using his voice changer as people were filming itall, just as police roared onto the street, to attempt crowd control. Oliver gripped the crushed door, pulling as hard as he could before it crackled open slowly, just enough to squeeze Barry put. "I'll get you out OK? Are you stuck anywhere?" Oliver asked kindly add he took a small switch blade from his belt cutting the seatbelt off of him quickly. Barry took deep shaky breaths and looked over himself. "My left leg... I think it's stuck. I don't know" he said shaking badly as he just cried lordly, as Oliver reached in gently to see how badly he was stuck seeing it was fine. The car started to smoke badly now, as Oliver got more worried. "Barry, I'm just going to pull you out OK?" he said into his ear as Barry nodded quickly. Oliver grabbed under his arms and pulled him out quickly as the car caught fire badly. Joe had been in the police car before seeing it was Barry and ran out fast, kneeling down by him seing how scared the young man was. Oliver looked over him quickly, seeing the worst was his leg but mostly scrapes abs bruising that would heal in a few hours. Barry looked arry Oliver slowly and held his hand tightly. "Don't you dare run away on me now" he said add the medics and media came rushing through. Cameras were all focused on Barry as he was hot news anyway for being Oliver Queens Partner. Joe tried to cover Barry as thru got into the ambulance, but Oliver was refused a the medixs weren't fans of The Arrow . 

In the hospital, Barry lay on the bed after telling what happened to the police, and just lay in silence. Oliver had changed and was rushed in quickly by a nurse. Oliver sat by Barry holding his hands kissing his knuckles gently. "I'm so glad you are safe" he said softly, looking very worried. "I'm so glad" he whispered.


End file.
